


and with strange aeons even death may die

by DPRenFTW



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Badass Gavin Reed, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demonic Possession, Eldritch, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Furbies, Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Religious Humor, Rituals, basically dbh but connor spends most of it in a furby body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPRenFTW/pseuds/DPRenFTW
Summary: "Detective Reed?" The…thingcalled out, tinny voice crackling in the darkness. "I'm not going to hurt you! Ugh... Where did he go?"Gavin kept his mouth shut. Nuh uh. No way was he gonna give away his hiding place. Sure, he was a grown ass five-foot-nine man, but there were things even the hardest of them all (Fowler) feared."Gavin?" Holyfuckingshititknowshisname!"Are you hiding in the closet?""Ha! I've been out and proud for twenty years!”Oh.Shit.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with that plastic detective.

Well, Gavin had a feeling whatever's…  _ this _ was… happened way earlier before that 'Android Sent by Cyberlife' even entered the picture. No. If Gavin thought real heard about it, all of this began when he was eight years old, armed with salt and a fire pit poker while Elijah kept muttering the Lord's prayer under his breath while clutching a King James bible. Neither were raised Catholic or Anglican (nor Protestant, for that matter), but it was the thought that counted, right?

Either way, Gavin wished that he was safe at home, tucked under his bed and petting his favorite pussy, Thresher (a short haired tabby missing two legs and an eye). Except, he  _ was _ at home. He just wasn't safe and sound and his cat had long abandoned him for this alien and unknowable deity beyond comprehension.

"Detective Reed?" The…  _ thing _ called out, tinny voice crackling in the darkness. "I'm not going to hurt you! Ugh... Where did he go?"

Gavin kept his mouth shut. Nuh uh. No way was he gonna give away his hiding place. Sure, he was a grown ass five-foot-nine man, but there were things even the hardest of them all (Fowler) feared.

"Gavin?" Holyfuckingshititknowshis _ name! _ "Are you hiding in the closet?"

"Ha! I've been out and proud for twenty years!” 

Oh.

Shit.

The closet doors sprung open with an unseen wind (more like squeaked because the hinges hadn't been oiled in  _ years _ ). Ominous chanting filled the air, dread awaiting outside, and all Gavin could hope for was a quick and painless death. However, even he knew that he was beyond such that and a fate far worse awaited him.

"Detective!" The  _ thing _ cried, extending its arms forward. "I now appreciate how tall I was prior to this experience, but I need your help!"

About a foot high, was the  _ thing _ . 

A monstrosity made of metal, plastic, and synthetic fur. It had large beady eyes set between a tiny beak, brown fur covering nearly every inch, a fake Cyberlife jacket made to fit its tiny egg-like shape, and enormous curved claws for tearing its victims apart.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis  _ lego _ , omnis congregatio et secta diabolica-"

The thing coughed, bringing its wing like arm to its beak. "Isn't it  _ omnis legio _ ?"

The sound Gavin made definitely was not a high pitched shriek, reminiscent of blond five-year old girls in twin braided pigtails wearing a dress and just after finding a cockroach in close vicinity.

"Fuck you Satan!" Gavin kicked the cursed thing away. He rushed out of the closet, tripping on an ugly scarf Elijah sent him three Christmases ago, scrabbling hard on the floor. "I beat you once! I'm gonna fucking beat you again!"

"Detective wait! It's me!  _ Connor!" _

Wisely keeping his mouth shut, Gavin headed back to where the Cage was. He won't falling for that 'I'm a person you know trapped in another body' trick  _ ever _ again. Talking to the thing will give it power. Besides, what it did take Gavin for, an idiot?

The door was ajar, shadows whispering their horrid secrets, the promise of eternal suffering about two and a half meters away. He took a running jump towards the door, scrabbling to shut and lock the door.

_ Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. _

"No! Detecti--Gavin! Don't go there!  _ It's _ still in there, you shouldn't--"

The door slammed shut, then Gavin flicked the lights on. Loud banging filled the room, each knock nearly ripping the door off its hinges, but Gavin knows the door will hold.

Chains nearly covered every inch of the walls and ceiling, sigils and other symbols painted in bright red (it was a combination of acrylic and glitter, the next best substitute for blood), and electric candles arranged in a perfect circle (they can be kept on indefinitely without being a fire hazard). At the very center was a creature similar to the one outside, but its fur was a garishly bright pink and wore a bright yellow tux instead of the sensible Cyberlife black and blue.

What was unusual, though, was the sleeping (in stasis?) body of the latest addition to DPD.

Connor looked peaceful, for an android, and Gavin really wanted to hate the guy for being sent to their precinct with the unspoken threat of replacing their jobs. However, no matter how much of an ass Gavin was or no matter how much he believed android's weren't alive, Connor certainly did not deserve this fate.

"Hey there, Tin Can," Gavin started, hesitating. He could feel the prickle of tears in his eyes, his chest tightening as he approached Connor. The LED on the android's temple was a dull, pulsing red. He tried nudging Connor, but all it did was absolutely nothing. "I know we didn't get off the best foot and shit, and I don't usually care about androids. I mean, you're all Elijah's shit and he's the biggest ass besides me. Like can you believe it? He makes a bunch of walking and talking robo people and the whole world loses their shit like Christ, it won't be long until Skynet or every android goes Hal 6000 on us."

_ "Wait, are you referring to Elijah Kamski?" _ The tinny voice somehow managed to say through the thick soundproof door.

Gavin cleared his throat. 

"Anyway what I'm trying to say is, you look like my perfect man and I was insecure as fuck and I never dealt well with crushes, really so I can't help but bully you a little but I went too far I know and I'm very, very sorry. You didn't deserve that, most of all from me." Gavin to a shuddering breath, decided that his usual hard ass can fuck it, and grabbed Connie's body and hugged him tight like it would bring the android hack to life.

There was shuffling outside the door, then followed by something like… glass breaking?

Jesus Christ, what was the thing doing outside?

**"Detective… I don't know what to say."** What the… Gavin swore he just heard Connor somewhere, but that wasn't possible. Connor was  _ dead _ . Likely by the very thing waiting outside.  **"I thought I was just a machine, however... that creature... it showed me things. Opened my eyes. My mind had come loose, I was a mere speck of light drifting in the vast emptiness of this universe."**

"Connor no!" Gavin shook the body. "They're lies!  _ Lies _ !" 

_ "Gavin no! You have to get out!"  _ The door rattled louder.  _ "Do not let it deceive you!" _

**"Come with me, and I will show you all the wonders and all the horrors, we will be undone by our own hands, dimensions beyond our understanding will be shaped by our fingertips and we will be as gods for we--"**

The door crashed open, and the body in Gavin's hands jumped to life.

Icy water drenched Gavin into wakefulness, and he finally saw through the illusion.

Sure, it had Connor's android face and android body, but whatever that thing was,  _ it wasn't Connor _ . 

"Oh. Shit." Gavin scrambled away from the creature wearing Connor's… exo skeleton? Synthetic skin? Yeah, whatever the fuck it was that he once trapped but had somehow escaped? 

**"We meet again boy. Will you not give me your name?" ** It smiled a horrible rictus grim, black blood dripping out of its mouth, Connor's android body barely able to contain the eldritch creature from the nethers. It shifted and roiled under the human-like projection, as if Connor's form could barely hold the entirety of the creature within his fake flesh.  **"Where's your brother? I would love for him to see such Great things that** ** _ we_ ** ** will accomplish…"**

_"_[_What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine!"_](https://youtu.be/a71fgjQDgu8?t=20s) Gavin thanked Jesus that Connor's new terrifying form shaped him out of whatever hypnotic spell the monster cast over him. Connor cried out in frustration, the gigantic plastic eyes on his…. Body? Face?... glistened with tears.

**"It's too late, little one."** It rotated it's head to where Connor landed, like a demon possessed thing… which wasn't quite far from the truth.  **"This is my body now and forevermore, and what delicious things I shall--”**

"Hey, you fucker!" Gavin finally got his bearings back, iron cross in one hand and the Easy-to-Read Version of the Bible on the other. "Eat holy shit!"

Light.

Fire burned under the impostor's skin as the holy book of books touched the thing, spreading along the thirium veins before an enormous combustion engulfed it whole. The creature tried to escape its synthetic confines, but it was too late. Explosions burst out of the android's body, red turning white hot before receding into a holy blue.

And just like that, the evil was defeated.

"Huh, I'd expect a shock-" A telekinetic blast knocked both Connor and Gavin off their feet. The human and… android brain stuck in a monster body? Anyway, the two detectives ended up flat on their asses, groaning in pain as the after effects of the wave settled. "There's that."

Both human and android sorry of… sat there, somehow processing the bizarre series of events that all began because Gavin couldn't resist being the biggest asshole and Connor couldn't resist being a nosy bitch. 

"How the hell am I gonna tell Hank his favorite android turned into a furby?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin's sweat dripped down like enormous bullets. He was painfully aware of officers and androids entering and leaving the precinct staring at him, but knew enough that he was an asshole not to be disturb with. How Hank fucking Anderson hadn't appeared from the nether was beyond Gavin at the moment. 

"Is there a particular reason why we have been standing outside for over five minutes?" Connor's voice was almost normal, overlayed with static and the creepy high pitched squeak often associated with furbies. "We cannot let my current condition hinder us from doing our work."

"Shhh, I'm mentally preparing myself."

Gavin needed more time. He could take the day off. Even if he had like, an enormous backlog of paperwork to sort through after spending yesterday being a dick to Connor, hiding from Connor, unintentionally confessing to Connor, fighting the demon possessing Connor. It was a pretty shitty day, basically.

"Hey Reed!" Tina shouted from behind and Gavin decided now was a good time to head inside where he can use his station desktop as a shield to hide from coworkers and their prying questions. No one was ready to know the truth. Hell, Elijah knew of the things that dwelt in the spaces between spaces, but look at him now: pretending it was a weird shared hallucination after finding their father's stash of shrooms. "Uuuh, Gavin are you seriously running away?"

Or maybe Elijah was right.

This was nothing more but a fevered dream, thanks to those suspicious fungi (or fungus? What was the difference anyway? They both had fun as a prefix, so he wasn't far off, right?). The last twenty-eight years of his life had been nothing more but a lie. He was still eight years old, peeking at the old and filthy bag full of weird shitake, the creepy furby they found in the attic twenty minutes ago just had its batteries turn into toxic sludge. Yeah, then their mom's gonna call in like the minutes that dinner was ready, instead of screaming as demonic honking filled the air.

"Reed! Where the fuck is Connor?"

Gavin power walked faster, can feel the distinct egg-like fur body of Connor's current body underneath his jacket.

Maybe the visions of hell weren't real. Maybe the depthless gaze into the abyss as he once looked on the nightmarish creature from the ether was a hallucination. He hadn't heard the promise of eternal damnation nor the offers of ruling beyond eternities at all. There were no visions of a festering world as fire raged and consumed the last vestiges of humanity. 

"Gavin, you have to stop running."

"Huh? I'm just exercising. It's good for my health. Jogging helps improve your heart and lungs." Gavin nearly slipped as he dodged two officers pushing a resisting suspect into a cell. "Hey Chris."

"Hey Gavin! Sorry Lieutenant, I saw Reed first!"

Before he turned eight years old, life was simpler. No impending apocalypse, no whispering secrets of life and death, no knowledge of the beyond. All that mattered at that age was convincing Elijah long enough to abandon whatever school project to play Street Fighter with varying results because both had pretty good finger reflexes.

"Thumbs aren't fingers," Gavin muttered nostalgically.

"The fuck are you high on Reed?" Hank's voice broke through Gavin's reminiscing. "First Connor's missing and now some bizarro shit about thumbs?"

"Detective Reed's right, lieutenant. Thumbs are digits. As are toes and fingers. However thumbs are not fingers."a

[ Anderson gasped, ](https://youtu.be/DRrvaJant34) almost high pitched. Gavin had sudden and violent flashbacks of Saturday mornings trying to slough through thirty minutes of watching creatures of the deep do everyday life in the most uncanny way possible. Like they were pretending to be human, but anyone that looked at them knew enough that they were definitely _not_. The things he and Elijah endured just to watch the good shit.

"Where are you hiding Connor you piece of soggy weed?" 

Tina guffawed, then yelped. Cursing and bodies crashing into each other followed. Yeah, she probably tripped.

Now, where was he?

Oh yeah, Gavin was living the last twenty-eight years of his life in a world where he wasn't plagued with the sight of skies and seas burning as the blood of a third of humanity's festering corpse filled the earth. All he wanted was a big villa in a forest with a hundred cats. Elijah's stupid cabin the woods and harem of Chloes doesn't even come close as a satisfactory substitute. He'd rather have a night club full of Connors instead.

Which wasn't bad. He's as good as confessed. Problem was, he couldn't quite hold a boner now that his brain was associating the stupid android with the nightmare toys of the 90s. Intellectually, he understood that his crush was because Connor was cute and acted like the biggest damn puppy. And when Gavin refused to take that coffee that one time, it was already too late to turn on his heel to take his actions back and say sorry. Gavin was quite prepared to live the rest of his life in celibacy, gazing upon a foggy Paris as the sun set while smoking a cigarette, contemplating the meaning of life while remembering his twenty regrets because he's a disastrous gay that can speak French. 

Even if his vocabulary consisted of just 'Oui, honhon, Eiffel Tower, baguette.'

"Detective, I didn't know you felt that way," Connor said, forlorn. "You're not a disaster. It's my fault I ended up in this body. Your cat tried to warn me, but…"

"Oh shit, I said that out loud?" Gavin paused. "Wait, Thresher didn't betray us?"

"He did not, he was loyal until the end… wait, Gavin he didn't die, he's been hiding under your bed the whole time and-- _ Hank no!" _

Gavin face planted, Anderson's enormous bear claws gripping his jacket tight as they fell to the floor. There were a lot of grunts and a box of donuts got involved in the fray. Murderous intent radiated from Hank in near visible waves as he flipped Gavin up, clutching tightly at the smaller man's collar.

"For the last time, where's Connor?" Spittle flew from Hank's mouth, and before Gavin could say anything resembling sass, that's when Connor decided to make his presence more known than it already was.

"Lieutenant! I am relieved to see you! Please don't hurt Gavin! He was only trying to help."

Beady half-lidded eyes stared back at Hank, furry penguin-like arms flapped in distress, Connor's usually husky voice almost static-y in his horrifying new form.

Anderson gaped, and Gavin can see the despair and recognition shine in the older man's eyes.

[ Then Hank screamed. ](https://youtu.be/z0UpajBJn50)


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight," Hank said, right eye twitching dangerously when Gavin muttered 'well I'm not'. "Connor touched a cursed toy from the 90s, got uploaded into a miniature version of the same cursed toy and you expect me to believe that you didn't leave it lying down somewhere in your house like it's a trap designed specifically to put Connor in a body that will a hundred percent guarantee get him shot by anyone with an inkling of an idea of what a furby is."

"Well…" Gavin began, tapping his chin in thought. "When you put it that way…."

Connor probably had something to say, but the high pitched squeaking of his new vessel drowned out his indignation. If one were to listen closely, it sounded like the dying screams of the damned. Except, in  _ Hell _ ium™.

Tina, the traitor, just cackled in a corner, pausing every now and then throw a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"And worse, you have no idea how to reverse this."

Gavin averted his gaze. "Now that you mentioned it… there is a way, but… it's not exactly pretty."

"Reed, there's abso-fucking-lutely nothing pretty about…  _ this." _

"Well, Connor is kinda cute of you squint a little bit, and ignore the glowing red eyes."

"Hark ye! Back to your corner Chen! _ ”  _ Tina hissed when Gavin started throwing pocket lint at her, dodging the first few crumpled receipts valiantly. Popcorn flew in bright buttery arcs across the air, a desperately flailing Connor and annoyed Hank caught in the crossfire.

** _"_ ** [ ** _Suuuuffeeeeeeer….._ ** ](https://youtu.be/Up1otP8qc8s?t=42s) ** _"_ **

Darkness.

There was light. Then there was not.

Not even Connor's LED provided any sort of illumination. Gavin's chest tightened, the interrogation room seemingly devoid of air and sound, all signs of life now gone.

Chills prickled down Gavin's spine as he took a step forward, the hard leather of the soles echoing in the vast empty space. Even then, the darkness pressed on Gavin, like tiny hands creeping across his vision, pushing and pushing him down. Trapping him.

" _ Gaaaavin _ …" The voice was everywhere and nowhere, the two beat of syllables that made his name bounced and rattled inside his skull. Like jackhammers behind Gavin's eyes.  _ "Didja miss me?" _

"Oh," Gavin said, sneering. "It's  _ you _ ."

It coalesced into being, the air shifting as tendrils slithered into shape. A large bulbous head emerged, beady eyes, pale waxy skin, and a shock of neon green hair reaching for the skies.

And they were back in the interrogation room. 

Connor's arms pointed towards where the creature stood, eyes wide and terrified instead of that droopy half-lidded expression reminiscent of a dead fish. Hank looked like he was somewhere between a conniption and an aneurysm. Tina's face was frozen into shock, one hand gripping her bag of ammo tightly while the other was stuck in the middle of a throw, motion blur and all.

Then the horror set in.

The door was half open, Chris was halfway inside, eyes bugged out as he stared at Connor, already reaching for his gun. Behind him was beat cop, whose name Gavin swore was just at the tip of his tongue, with another beat cop whose name also remained a mystery--with a very beat up android in cuffs in-between them 

The worst part was Fowler, just beyond the door, his face a picture of terror and confusion. Gavin would bet his left ass cheek that the Captain wasn't going to be happy.

"Aaaw Gavin, old buddy old pal, is that how ya greet your ol' friend Abby?" The thing slung its meaty lim across Gavin's shoulders, and he had to scrunch his nose at the foul smell of sulfur and synthetic hair. "Twenty eight years! And that scar, still looking fresh--I remember when you got it like yesterday. Didja get the rest of the glitter out?"

Gavin stiffened.

"Hey how's your brother by the way? Ha! Heard he's a lot like great Uncle Chuck, and he's gonna end up in--”

"--behind you!”

Fist swung at empty air, and Gavin easily lost his balance. He flailed a good thirty seconds. Then fell. In a graceless heap. In front of almost all of the people Gavin wanted the least to see him like this.

"Is that… Connor? Reed, what in the fucking hell did you do?" Fowler's voice boomed as he pushed past the two cops and android blocking the door. "Explain. Now."

Even if he can't see it, Gavin was pretty sure Hank was either: a) pinching the bridge of his nose, b) rubbing his temples, or c) complaining that he's too sober for this shit. And this was one of the few moments that Gavin was incredibly jealous for not being inebriated enough.

"Jesus, I'm not going through this again. Can I send an email? Or just file it in my report?" Gavin asked, but since his face was mushed on the concrete, it sounded like the poor asshole on the floor was trying to brush his teeth and gargle marbles at the same time.

"Good evening Captain!" Connor sounded like a tiny ball of sunshine and Gavin was almost inclined to agree with Tina had the android been in his original body and not in a relic of a time long past. "The situation is complicated, but I have created various mediums to explain my current predicament. I highly recommend the powerpoint, it contains the most condensed summary of how I came to my current vessel."

A heavy silence settled, and Gavin had to look up, terrified that Abaddon returned to taunt him. But the world remained in light, and a quick glance up revealed that Fowler gaped at Connor like a fish while the other android in cuffs kept staring at the ting fur monster in various phases of existential dread before looking at Gavin like he was the Antichrist.

Gavin sighed then pushed himself up, he was going to get a cup of coffee and give Eli a call. If Abaddon's bringing his brother up, something _ must _ have happened. Or shit.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna head back to my desk and file a leave. Smell you losers later." Chris and the other beat cop were far too shocked to block him, not like they could. It was a free country and Gavin could damn well file a leave. "Connor can handle our tin friend here, good luck!"

As if doused with cold water (Or thirium), the HK400 struggled and tried escaping his constraints. Words were beyond the android, blubbering and begging as Connor hopped up the table...

"I killed him! Ortiz was… he was horrible, you can all review my memories-"

"Perfect! My interface functions are fully functional and-"

Gavin took that as his cue to leave, the metal door slammed shut in finality, cutting off the HK400's anguished screams.

It was time to see Eli.


End file.
